Piston Revenge
Piston revenge is the main antagonist of Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Chicken Little 2. He appears as the secondary antagonist of Disney's upcoming 2020 animated feature film, Chicken Little In Space. He was the Prime minister of UK and International. He releases his Colossal squad robe to become the villain for darkest path. And he was hired by his new boss Dallas Slikk, and uses the Sci Fi weapons to hunt down his enemy for his true revenge. Personality Piston revenge is really cruel calculating, corrupt, sly, evil and wrathful. He was the Leader of the Colossal squad, he and his octopus army killed thousands of soldiers. As one year later, he and Black zero with his Fox guards are still searching for The Goldreef Land under the sea. He also has an enemy called Chicken little, because of Chicken Little has a prophecy to defeat Him. Gallery Piston Revenge Full Body in his Colosal Squad Robe.png Piston Revenge Pointing his Finger up Angrily.png Chicken Little 2 2018 Piston revenge poster UK.jpg Piston revenge in Chicken Little 2 in Business Friendly Form.jpg Piston strikes his Scythe over Chicken little's axe.jpg Piston striking.jpg Piston interrogates Chicken little.jpg Piston shot at H.A.B.jpg Your dead talking motorcycle!.jpg Piston loading his colt gun.jpg Piston Revenge's Breakdown.jpg Piston in court.jpg Piston says Guilty.jpg Piston and Judge carson.jpg Guards take Piston Revenge to his Cell.jpg Piston Revenge New Poster Pose.png Chicken Little 2 screenshot 112.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 113.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 114.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 115.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 116.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 117.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 118.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 119.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 120.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 121.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 122.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 123.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 124.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 125.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 126.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 127.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 128.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 129.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 130.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 131.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 132.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 133.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 134.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 135.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 136.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 137.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 138.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 139.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 140.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 141.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 142.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 143.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 144.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 145.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 146.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 147.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 148.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 149.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 150.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 151.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 152.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 153.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 154.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 155.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 156.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 157.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 158.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 159.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 160.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 161.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 162.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 163.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 164.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 165.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 166.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 167.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 168.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 169.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 170.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 171.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 172.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 173.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 174.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 175.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 176.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 177.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 178.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 179.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 180.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 181.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 182.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 183.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 184.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 185.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 186.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 187.jpg Piston says I'm ready!.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 212.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 213.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 214.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 215.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 216.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 217.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 218.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 219.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 220.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 221.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 222.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 223.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 224.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 225.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 226.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 227.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 228.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 229.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 230.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 231.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 232.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 233.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 234.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 235.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 236.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 237.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 238.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 239.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 240.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 241.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 242.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 243.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 244.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 245.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 246.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 247.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 248.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 249.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 250.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 251.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 252.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 253.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 254.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 255.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 256.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 257.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 258.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 259.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 260.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 261.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 262.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 263.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 264.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 265.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 266.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 267.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 268.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 269.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 270.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 271.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 272.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 273.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 274.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 275.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 276.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 277.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 278.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 279.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 280.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 281.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 282.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 283.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 284.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 285.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 286.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 287.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 288.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 289.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 290.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 291.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 292.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 293.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 294.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 295.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 296.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 297.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 298.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 299.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 300.jpg Chicken Little 2 screenshot 301.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Prime Ministers Category:Cruel Characters Category:Murderer Category:Warriors Category:Evil Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Angry Charcaters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chicken Little 2 Characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Lords Category:Those Arrested Category:Those Fired Category:Princes Category:Smart Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Killers Category:British Characters Category:English characters Category:War Lords Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Hunters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Angry Villains Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Loud Characters